When a user selects a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) usually in the form of a “link” on a website or saved as a bookmark to a document or webpage that has moved or has been deleted, typically the user will receive a standard “broken link” message reporting that the link is no longer valid. Broken links are a major impediment to internet user's ability to find information and documentation. Broken links are also a major contributing factor to website user dissatisfaction.
Broken link messages displayed when a broken URL is selected offer little or no help to assist the user to find the document or webpage they were seeking.